Sumimasen
by bebopsfeje
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru meet each other in an unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

He pushed his silver rimmed glasses back into place; he only wore them because they made him seem more human. _Filthy humans_, he mumbled to himself, and then smirked as that thought brought back a memory of a spitfire of a girl with an arrow pulled taunt ready to defend her friends if the need had arisen. How he missed those days, when he didn't have to blend in with humans and become a part of their daily lives.

"Mr. Tanigaya? Hello? Mr. Tanigaya?"

Sesshomaru sniffed, w_hat is that smell? It seems so familiar. _It took him a moment to realize that one of his students had approached his desk and was babbling on about some odd question that she couldn't understand on a trivial test. But that smell, it wasn't coming from her, he hadn't smelled that in years. He thought he had avoided her, thought he had moved far enough away from her to secure his status as a human teacher. _Why is she here?_ He watched as she quietly took a seat near the middle of the class, no doubt she did not recognize his last name, nor had she recognized him yet.

"Ms. Misoka, why don't you ask one of your fellow students for help? I'm sure Mr. Ako would be more than happy to help you." He watched as Ami Misoka pouted and walked to the boy in question, no doubt she was trying to get in his pants just like all the other female students. Sesshomaru glanced around his room and found her. _She hasn't changed a bit_. _Of course she hasn't, it's only been a couple years for her. _Looking back at his watch, Sesshomaru decided he had a little more time to ponder on the past, and now his present situation with a quiet student in the middle of his classroom that hadn't noticed who her teacher was yet. _I should have guessed she would be a History major. It probably comes in handy to have lived the past, seen the demons, watched the history of today unfold before your eyes. He should know, he created much of that history for her. _

Ring Ring

"Good morning class and welcome to freshmen year. I hope you have all enjoyed your summer vacation and are ready to work. My name is Mr. Tanigaya and you will have the pleasure of seeing my face every day for the next couple of months. Lets get started then shall we?" He passed out his syllabus for the year and chuckled darkly inside as he watched many of his students faces pale. Finally he got to her seat, she hadn't looked up and somehow she still hadn't recognized him. He placed the syllabus on her desk and began to think that maybe he had gotten the smell wrong; maybe this girl was a cousin or something that shared the same scent. Then he heard her heartbeat pick up its pace and smelt the fear coming off of her. Then he knew, this was the right girl, maybe she was just having doubts about who he was. Nevertheless, he continued on handing out his syllabus to each of his students and returned to his desk. He got the feeling he was being looked at, not just a normal stare, but really being looked at. Sesshomaru looked up and saw she was starring at him with those big brown eyes of hers, confusion clearly written all over her face. _She has no idea what she has gotten herself into, but I'll make sure she does soon enough, _he thought to himself while smirking.

* * *

AN: I know it is a short chapter but longer ones are sure to come. Please R and R!

--bebopsfeje


	2. Chapter 2

beep beep beep beep

"Five more minutes mom please," Kagome whined. When she got no response she sat up and wiped her eyes and realized she was not in her mothers home, but in fact in her own apartment, alone. "Hmmm, it's 9:30, guess I should get up and get ready for class." Kagome Higurashi, 20 yr. old freshmen at Kobe University, was majoring in history and very anxious to attend her first class with Mr. Tanigaya. She had never seen the man but had heard many rumors that he was as ruthless as he was handsome. Kagome had never really taken an interest in a man for years, not since she left the Sengoku period three years ago. She hadn't wanted to be interested in anyone since then, not because she was heartbroken, but just because she was tired. "Oh well, let's get a move on eh?" Kagome announced to an empty room. Twenty minutes later Kagome had taken a shower, dressed and was sitting down to breakfast. With one more swig of her orange juice, she was off to class.

Kagome arrived at room 419 and walked in quietly. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was off. 'It couldn't be a demon could it?' she said to herself. She sat in the middle of the room and almost went into a trance. She had to focus so she could figure out if it was actually a demon or not. Three years of not using her miko abilities had hindered them somewhat. Off in the distance she could hear her teacher, Mr. Tanigaya speaking, what he was saying, she didn't know. 'There! I feel it, it's slight but I can feel it! There is a demon here, but who?' Just as Kagome had come to this realization, she noticed her teacher had gotten up and was walking around the room passing out his syllabus for the year. He finally arrived at her desk and she just stared down blankly, trying to figure out where the demon aura was coming from. Just as Mr. Tanigaya put her syllabus in from of her, she noticed that his fingernails were nicely manicured, almost too nicely. 'Almost like claws!' she shouted in her mind.

When her teacher continued onto his other students, Kagome calmed down a little. 'My mind must be playing tricks on me. There is no way a demon would be a teacher, mine at that!' Kagome continued to ramble on in her head, but the more she rambled the more she realized that maybe her teacher was a demon after all, she just needed to look closer at him and focus on his aura. She stared at him for a few moments. When he looked up and noticed her staring at him, time seemed to stop still for her. Silver hair, 'no this can't be' an arrogant face, 'not him' and gorgeous amber eyes "Sesshomaru!"

"Yes Ms. Higurashi, that is my name, but I prefer that you use my proper title, Mr. Tanigaya. Is there something you need?"

Thoroughly embarrassed, Kagome timidly shook her head and apologized for her outburst. 'How did he slip by me?' She then remotely remembered that she had felt a strong demonic aura about a year ago. Come to think of it, she was walking past this campus when she felt it. She just shrugged it off though and just thought she was being paranoid. 'Oh no, what have I gotten myself into? No wonder everyone says he's ruthless, if they only knew him back in the Sengoku.' Although still slightly embarrassed, Kagome managed to get through her first class. Though she was mostly reliving her past, she did hear Sesshomaru speaking every now and then. An hour and a half later the bell rang. Yanked out of her dreaming by yet another bell, Kagome rushed to get her things together. She most certainly did not want to be left alone with her teacher, however she wasn't so lucky.

"Ms. Higurashi, may I have a word with you please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome glanced up from her desk and demurely shook her head in the affirmative. "Yes Mr. Tanigaya?" She fidgeted with the hemline of her skirt. 'Maybe I should just run out, no, he would catch me before I got to the door. Damn Kagome, you always get yourself in trouble, with a demon no less.' Sesshomaru watched Kagome have a not so polite conversation with herself, he was beginning to get amused but knew his time was short before his next class began. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Now that I have your attention Ms. Higurashi I would like to go over some things with you. Although we both know each other from a long time ago, I would prefer that you only call me by my proper title while in class. Please do not fidget so either, it's not like I'm going to kill you or anything."

Kagome immediately stopped playing with her skirt and shot her head up. "How in the hell do I know that you sick bastard! You tried to kill Inuyasha and me more times than I can count. Do you just expect me to be all buddy buddy with you because you're my teacher now? Well no way! It isn't going happen." With her last statement Kagome ground her left foot into the ground and took her stance. If she was going to go down, then she would go down fighting. Two seconds later she was gasping for air and gripping the clawed hand around her neck. "Do not think to defy me woman. I may not kill you now, but that does not mean I will not inflict some damage to your puny body," hissed Sesshomaru. He hadn't known what had happened. One moment he was listening to her erratic heartbeat when his demon blood had begun to boil at the mention of Inuyasha. Red had seeped into his eyes and he felt he was on the verge of tearing her limb from limb. He had barely reigned in his beast when she took on a defensive stance, and he snapped. Grabbing her by the throat he slammed her against the wall in the back of his classroom, he was only inches from her face. "Let me go you bastard!" Kagome rasped out, hardly able to breath.

Sesshomaru unceremoniously dropped her to the ground and growled. Kagome rubbed her abused flesh around her neck and her bottom. 'Great I'll have a bruise tomorrow. Not like he cares though, arrogant bastard' Kagome seethed at him and started to pick herself up. She didn't care about the past anymore, apparently five hundred years hadn't changed him at all. All she wanted to do was to get out, to get away from him. It wasn't just that he had hurt her or threatened her, he brought back the memories she had suppressed for so long, something she didn't need. She watched him turn around and walk back to his desk. "Is there anything else you need Mr. Tanigaya?" Kagome ground out. "No, that will be all for today Ms. Higurashi." Kagome made her way to the door, a tear slipping down her face. 'No, I won't do this here, I just need to get home. Damn you legs, walk faster'

Sesshomaru watched her stalk towards the door and caught a faint smell. It was her tears, she was crying. 'You made her cry you idiot. Why did I get so aggressive with her? Because it's in your nature, you're a demon. She'll never want to be around you again, you idiot! You scared her away.'

"Sumimasen" He whispered quietly, he didn't think she had heard him and he was right. Later, he would tell her again. Maybe then she would listen to him.

As Kagome walked out the door she heard a faint whisper, but couldn't quite make out what it was. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued home, there was no need for her to stay here any longer, and she needed to clam herself down. 'A nice hot bath is what I need.' And with that last thought she walked home.

Later that night, Kagome was reflecting on what had happened between her and Sesshomaru. 'I just don't understand. Why would he not come and find me if he wanted to kill me. Maybe he doesn't want to kill me, but why would he act like he did today after class. I probably just pushed his temper too far. There probably aren't too many people that would and I got to him today.' She flipped the T.V to another station and looked blankly at it, still pondering with herself. 'Maybe I should give him a chance, he may have changed a little since back then, maybe he isn't as egotistical as he was.'

"Pffft! Yeah right Kagome; you saw how he acted today. He is the same as he was then, just as arrogant, mean, nasty, gorgeous, hateful…wait! Gorgeous, where did that come from, he isn't, well, I guess I can't deny it. He is the epitome of the male species, or would that be the demon male species." Kagome let that thought roll around in her head as she envisioned Sesshomaru prancing around like other guys she had known and laughed to herself. 'Oh yeah, I could see him doing that, Not!' Kagome laughed again, this time out loud, and decided it was time for her to go to bed. 'If I'm conjuring up images of Sesshomaru I must be getting sleepy. I'll just have to see how tomorrow goes. Kagome wondered into her bedroom and flopped on the bed, falling soundly asleep in moments.

Across town Sesshomaru was pondering almost the same thoughts as Kagome. Why had he attacked her so? His blood boiled just thinking about her standing in his classroom, foot ground into the floor, eyes flaming, and hair whipping around her by an unknown source.

"God she's beautiful when she's angry."

He sighed and stopped his train of thoughts before they fell into the gutter. He had tried to stay away, but then she had to show up and mess everything up. 'How can I resist her now? While I sit at my desk she sits at hers, wondering if I'm going to kill her or just teach her history.' Sesshomaru took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I should just tell her the truth. Tell her why I have been avoiding her. With his mind made up, Sesshomaru decided to sleep a little, not that he really needed it. 'Tomorrow, tomorrow I will tell her everything. Maybe she will give me a chance and we can set things right.' He drifted off to sleep thinking of Kagome and the way she would point her arrow at him while defending Inuyahsa and her friends. He fell into happier dreams of his past when he ruled the Western Territory and the sweet angelic face of his daughter, Rin. He fell asleep alone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came and brought a big bag of sunshine with it. Kagome was feeling rather chipper after her good nights rest. She went through her daily routine of showering, dressing and eating breakfast before she got ready to head out to class. When she arrived to class however, she found that no one was there, only Sesshomaru. 'I wonder where all the students are' Kagome thought to herself. She noticed that not only was Sesshomaru the only person there, but that he was also asleep, propped up against his desk. He was almost to the point of snoring. 'What in the world is going on here?'

Kagome timidly stepped inside the classroom, trying not to wake the demon. She sat at her desk and waited, and waited. She sat there for a full fifteen minutes before deciding enough was enough. If he wanted to waste his time that was fine but she had more important things to do. Kagome quietly walked up to his desk and stood there, hoping perhaps her presence would wake him, no such luck. She idly tapped her foot and began to devise a plan. Ever so quietly she walked around his desk and leaned into him. She got closer to his face, idly musing about his soft pointy ears. She wondered if they were as soft and sensitive as Inuyasha's. 'Only one way to find out.' Kagome slowly brought her hand up to Sesshomaru's ear and lightly rubbed it from the pointy tip to the soft lobe.

'It is just as soft! I wonder how that can be when he doesn't have any fur?' While Kagome was engaged with Sesshomaru's ear, she failed to notice his eyes opening just a crack. He was going to let her have her fun, for now. Sesshomaru slipped his eyelids back down and pretended to still be asleep. Kagome was none the wiser while Sesshomaru chuckled darkly to himself. As for Kagome, she was currently following the line of his neck just below his ear. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, but I can't help it, his skin is so smooth.' She continued around his neck and back up to his face. He had such a strong jaw line, and a perfect nose. She dared not touch his lips for fear he would wake, but she just couldn't help herself. Slowly she traced her fingertips along the thin line of his lips. She could feel his hot breath coming from his nose, beckoning her to go on further. And further she went. She smoothed her hands down his neck to his chest. 'So strong' she thought to herself. She ran her hand alongside his waist and found he was ticklish. She was just about to go a little further down when…

"Miko, would you kindly explain to me as to why you are molesting me?" Sesshomaru almost died looking at her face. All of the color had drained from her face and she looked as though she was a fish out of water, mouth gapping open. Finally she came to her senses and her anger rose. "First, my name is Kagome, not miko, get it right asshole. Secondly, I was not molesting you, I was just, um uh, I was just…"

"Molesting me in my sleep, as I said before." Sesshomaru added a smirk at the end of his statement just to see how mad he could make her. "I was not molesting you, you creep!" Kagome shouted. "There was just something on your face and I thought I would be nice enough to get it off for you since you were asleep." Sesshomaru laughed to himself 'I guess I have embarrassed her enough.'

Kagome just stood there, waiting to hear what he would assault her with next. She was never expecting what he said next. "Kagome, I am sorry for all of my past wrong doings. As I have aged I have come to realize that I, the great Lord Sesshoamru, have made some mistakes. I apologize for trying to kill you, on more than one occasion. I hope we can get over our differences and try to be civil friends." Sesshomaru emphasized the word friends with an odd smile. It was odd because for Kagome, she had never seen him smile, unless someone was dead dying or about to be dead. She was taken aback, but slowly the words he had said were sinking into her head. She began the thought process of trying to determine whether or not he was being sincere. Knowing that Sesshomaru would never lie, she came to the grim conclusion he was telling her the truth.

"Sesshomaru, I accept you apology." She said this with a smile and glanced up at him. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He had half expected her to call him a lying bastard and storm out of his room, but no, she fully believed him and accepted his apology. "Good, now that that is out of the way." He was at a loss for words; he hadn't planned this far ahead. 'Tell her the rest you fool! She will believe you, you know she will.' Shaking his head of his recent thoughts Sesshomaru listened as she began to speak again.

"Sesshomaru, what happened to everyone after I left?" He knew this question would come. He hoped what he told her would make her feel better, so she could move on. "Everyone lived their lives after you left. Inuyasha wished to become human to live his life out with Kikyo while Miroku and Sango married and had many children." Kagome sighed happily; she knew she hadn't belonged there in the past. That's why she left. She left them so they could live their lives as they were supposed to, without her. "Thank you for telling me."

"Now, back to the matter of you molesting me. Just what were you doing?"

Kagome turned red again, 'I thought he had given this one up.' Ummm, well I was just…

Sesshomaru interrupted her with a kiss. "I forgot to tell you that all those years of waiting for you to reappear made me think of you more and more. The more I thought of you the more I began to fall for you. I do hope that we can indeed start a friendship, or something more. Go home and think on what I have said miko, I have cancelled classes for today, for personal reasons." Sesshomaru discreetly adjusted himself after finishing his statement and sat back down at his desk.

For the third time that day, Kagome blushed bright red as she caught onto the meaning of his personal reasons. "See you tomorrow, Sesshomaru." She walked out the door and ran home. Her face was red hot the entire time, she did not cool down until she had taken a shower and had sat down to eat lunch. She wondered how Sesshomaru could fall for her, what had she done. The more she thought on it though, the more she thought about how wonderful he really was.


	5. Chapter 5

He sat there waiting. The crisp cool night air was the only thing to alert him that he was still alone and waiting. He hadn't known how long he had been there; he just knew it had been a long time. The night was alive with crickets playing their songs. Sesshomaru listened intently but not for the insects and animals of the night. He had long since seen her go into the well and he waited with baited breath for her to come back.

Sesshomaru sniffed and took in all the smells surrounding him, from the old magic of the well to the stinking humans in a nearby village. A scent of cherry blossoms and iris' suddenly hit his nose. He knew no one alive had that scent except for her, the one who plagued him at night. Stealthily Sesshomaru made his way down from a tree to the old well where he knew she had emerged.

"Miko."

One word, it only took one word from his silky throat to make her knees shake. Kagome turned to him and smiled gently.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

They had waited and anticipated each other. Neither willing to give in first to the heat that consumed them both. Kagome inched towards him and placed a small hand on his chest. She had given in; she would let him win this time. Sesshomaru leaned into her and gently kissed her rosy lips. She tasted just as sweet as she smelled. A hand wrapped around her back, the other going to her head to hold her in place. They stayed in that lovers embrace until each could no longer withstand the other.

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and carried her along with him. Once they had reached the ground he laid her back gently. He began kissing her again and all logical thought was lost to them both. The only thing that mattered and existed to him was she. Sesshomaru looked down at her, her heaving chest and blushing face. This was the reason he existed, for her and her alone.

"I love you, you know."

Kagome nodded her head. "I love you too."

She leaned up and pulled him by his neck to lie back down. Kagome rubbed his soft ears and delighted in the purr that ensued. She could feel his rumbling chest vibrate against her chest and it sent electric jolts from the peaks of her breasts down to her more private areas. Kagome moaned as she rubbed his ears again causing more rumbling from him. Sesshomaru caught her in a kiss as she moaned again. He devoured her from her lips down to her breasts leaving burning trails of fire. Sesshomaru sniffed her again, but found something he had hoped to avoid.

His brother, Inuyasha, was heading their way and fast. He decided he was not going to end this tonight, they would continue. Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up off the ground and took to the air. He reassured her that she would not fall and proceeded to make love to her mouth as if nothing had interrupted them.

Twenty minutes and a few articles of clothing later, they arrived at his home. Kagome gasped, but it wasn't in awe but in pleasure. Sesshomaru was squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples through her shirt, her bra being long forgotten on the way there. He couldn't wait for her any longer, so he continued on into his bedroom. With the doors securely shut behind him, Sesshomaru began to completely disrobe. He let an appreciative growl slip from his lips when he noticed Kagome had removed her remaining clothing and was laying on his bed, waiting for him.

Sesshomaru stalked towards his bed, his eyes bleeding pink. The bed dipped down from his weight as he lay on top of her. He kissed her gently again while his hand ran up and down her side. Kagome jumped as his sharp claws passed by a particularly sensitive area below her rib cage. He smirked at her, "Ticklish?" Kagome's only response was to grab a handful of his hair and gently yank his face towards hers for a more aggressive kiss. She rubbed up and down his back as he continued to kiss down her neck. When Sesshomaru finally reached her breasts she was panting. He licked around her nipples and watched them pebble almost painfully. He enveloped one nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. Kagome moaned every time he would suck a little harder. She was arching off the bed and writhing in pure pleasure by the time he had gotten to her other nipple.

Kagome gently grasped the sides of his head and tugged. He knew she wanted him to come back up to her. Sesshomaru slid his body back to face her and kissed her intensely on the lips. All of the waiting to be with her had made him frenzied. He couldn't wait any longer. One long and slender finger caressed her check and slowly made it's way down her neck and in between her breasts. He gave them a little squeeze before he moved on. Slowly sliding his finger across her stomach and belly button he reached his destination, the apex of her thighs. Sesshomaru gently slid a finger between her slick folds. He smiled and kissed her again as he realized how wet and ready she really was for him. Bringing his hand back to her upper half, Sesshomaru positioned himself between her legs.

He could feel the heat radiating off her body, tempting him to dive in. Not a man to ignore temptation Sesshomaru slid his manhood inside her. Both grunted at his entry as sweat started to dot on both of their faces. Sesshomaru slid back slowly and re-entered her a little faster. The time for being slow was over, they both wanted more. Sesshomaru picked up his pace until he was slamming into her. The sounds of wet flesh resounding in the room but the only sound he was focused on was that of the miko before him. Every time he would jab into her she would gasp and when he slid back out of her she would whimper and try to hold onto him.

Harder and harder Sesshomaru pounded into her willing body. The harder he slammed into her the louder both of their moans got. She was almost screaming at how good it felt. The edge was very close for both. Sesshomaru leaned down a kissed her hard like it was the last kiss they would ever have.

"Sess, I'm so close, don't stop!"

He rocked into her harder, her pleas pushing him on. He could feel that he was getting close. He looked down into her face and saw she was on the verge herself. He pounded into her with inhuman speed and power. He could feel her getting tighter and tighter.

"Oh Sess I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed. She came hard and squeezed him as she played him like an instrument. That was all it took for him to explode and coat her insides with his sticky hot seed. They both lay there, panting and sweaty. Sesshomaru slowly and carefully slide himself out of her and lay on his side. Before he was able to drift off to sleep Kagome propped her self up on her elbows and looked at him.

"Sess, you have to get up, it's time to go."

"Go, go where?" Sesshomaru was completely puzzled be her behavior. He had intended to fall into a deep sleep with her by his side.

"Please Sess, you have to get up."

"What are you talking about! Get up to go where!"

Sesshomaru gasped and sat up straight in his bed, alone. It had all been a dream, well most of it anyways, there was some evidence of his dream all over his sheets. Almost every night for the past month she had come to him in his dreams and he had had his way with her.

"Damn that woman!"

Sesshomaru scowled as he got up and changed his boxers along with his sheets. It was already 5:00 so he decided to not try and go back to sleep. Sesshomaru took a shower and got ready to head to class. 'Not only does she plague me at night, but also I have to see her everyday in class. This had to end, I must have her.' With that lasting thought Sesshomaru made his way to his car and speed towards Kobe University.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome speed down the road in her car, trying to make it to class in time so Sesshomaru would not have any reason to keep her afterwards. She swerved to the left and narrowly missed a black car speeding by her.

"Jackass!" Kagome yelled to the driver but seeing as her window was rolled up no one heard it but her. She started to count back from ten to try and ease her anger and made it to one just as she pulled into the parking lot of Kobe University. Kagome eased out of her car, grabbed her books, locked her car and headed up to her first and only class of the day, History with one Mr. Sesshomaru Tanigaya.

"More like Mr. Pain in the ass," Kagome mumbled to herself as she walked into class.

"What was that Ms. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the young girl pale and begin to fidget; he decided to not embarrass her today and quietly told her to take her seat. Kagome walked with her head down, a little embarrassed that she had been so deep into her musings that she had walked into class and mumbled something about Sesshomaru and he had heard her. She took her seat and Sesshomaru started his class.

"Today class we will begin our study on the Sengoku Jidai, or rather, the effects and consequences of a country at war. I will be dividing the class in to three sections. The first section will study and compile a report on Takeda Shingen. For the second section you will report on Oda Nobunaga. Lastly the third section will study and report on Mouri Motonari. I will expect these reports to be no shorter than fifteen pages accompanied with your study notes." Sesshomaru laughed inside when he saw many of his students pale, he was not sure if it was because they had to work together or if it was the incredibly large task at hand, either way he did not care, they could do it or fail.

"You will be given one month to finish your assignment. I will not be periodically checking up on you but if you feel the need for help please ask for it. If no one has any questions you are all dismissed." Sesshomaru stood and began to pack his things. He needed to get out of that class. She was in there, and if she didn't hurry she would be in there with him, alone.

"Mr. Tanigaya?" Kagome only called him this because there were still students meandering around in the room getting phone numbers and such for their new assignment.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi." Kagome waited for the last of the students to leave before continuing.

"Sesshomaru, I was thinking…about what you said the other day. I would very much like to put our past behind us and begin a new relationship so to speak." Sesshomaru nodded his heard and quirked his eyebrow.

"I would be honored to begin a new 'relationship' with you miko." He knew that would get her. He had been waiting all day to see that temper again.

"Look you know my name okay, so please use it. I am nice enough to use your name so please have the common cur….EEP!" His lips silenced Kagome again. Sesshomaru did not smirk at her this time; he only kissed her for her. He needed her to know that she was more to him than just some silly girl that he wanted to play with. He had waited her for, longed for her for five hundred years, and he finally had her. He would indulge her with a friendship but it would mean much more to him and he would make sure she knew that.

"Kagome, I think you need to go." Sesshomaru rasped out as he broke their kiss. He looked at Kagome and almost changed his mind. Her lips were swollen and red from their kiss and her eyes looked glazed over. Sesshomaru took and quick sniff and noticed the change in her scent. This time he did smirk.

"Maybe I am wrong miko," he drawled out, "perhaps you should stay so we can get better acquainted with each other." This time Sesshomaru did smirk.

Kagome snapped out of her kiss-induced haze and snapped blazing eyes to him and gasped. There, standing where Sesshomaru was five minutes ago, was some crazed man laughing at her. Kagome stuck out her hand and put it to his forehead.

"Are you okay? The Sesshomaru I knew never laughed, unless he was about to kill someone." The statement only made him laugh more. Finally he was able to choke out something, but Kagome couldn't make it out.

"What was that?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"I said that the Sesshomaru you knew is still here, only laughing at that ridiculous face you are making." Sesshomaru finally stopped laughing and looked at her with seriousness written on his face. That lasted all of five seconds and he went into hysterics again.

"I'll see you later you jackass." Kagome stomped out of the classroom and continued down the hall. She could still hear Sesshomaru laughing. 'Well, at least he is laughing and not killing,' Kagome thought to herself some more and briskly made it to her car. She hopped into her car and made her way back to her apartment.

Sesshomaru had finally settled down enough to notice Kagome had left. He sighed and went about his business of gathering his things. He did a quick check of his room and decided to get some lunch. He headed down to his car and tried to think of where he wanted to eat. Finally he decided and went on his way.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had flown by and with it brought the reports that all of the students had agonized over. Kagome was no different. She had been paired with some fairly smart students but they just had no initiative to get the work done. Kagome gave up all hope on any help with Sesshomaru. She knew he would help her but not the way she intended for him to. She had bitten the bullet and called all of her classmates and they had started working on the assignment together and they had finally come to a point of understanding and buckled down to do the work. Now Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru's desk with paper in hand. It had been a lot of hard work, but they had managed to get it done. She handed him the twenty page long report and made her way back to her desk. She quietly reminisced back to the kiss she and Sesshomaru had shared only a month ago. He had not made any further advances on her but had continued to keep up their "friendly" relationship. 'I wonder why he kissed me though.' Kagome was lost in thought and did not hear Sesshomaru dismiss class. Finally, she looked up noticing the lack of noise and saw that everyone had vacated the classroom leaving only her and Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, it is lunch time, would you like to get a bite to eat with me?"

"Um yea, that would be great Sesshomaru."

Kagome stood up and gathered her things. Sesshomaru went back to his desk and did the same. Both walked out to his car and headed off to a nearby restaurant for lunch. While riding in his car, both were lost to their own thoughts. Kagome thought of how good Sesshomaru looked in his jeans and t-shirt while Sesshomaru could only think of one person, the girl sitting next to him. He had long ago abandoned his hatred for humans and dulled it down to a mere un-liking of the human race. He would never feel that way about her though. She was the one who had started to melt his heart almost five hundred years ago. Rin had been there also, but she just finished the melting of his heart. He held her dear and when she died a little part of his heart died with her. 'Is that how it will feel if I ever loose her?' Sesshomaru chanced a quick glance at the woman beside him and sighed.

"Something wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned him; she had heard his sigh and saw the far off look in his eyes. It unnerved her to know he could have emotion like that, almost like a father towards his daughter. She shook the idea from her head and waited for Sesshomaru's answer.

"No, I was only thinking about the past." Sesshomaru gave her a short answer; he didn't want her to know all that was running rampant through his mind. He had never let anyone that close to him, not even Rin.

"Oh" Kagome was a little put out that Sesshomaru didn't want to talk to her about what he was thinking about. She knew he was thinking about Rin the way he said his answer and the look in his eyes. 'I'll just have to wait for him to open up to me, I can't rush him.' With that last thought Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a dazzling smile.

"So where are we headed Sesshomaru?"

"We are going to a little truck stop dinner, they have the best burgers."

'More like heart attack waiting to happen if you ask me.' Kagome mentally sighed to herself. She didn't argue with him though and sat back to enjoy the ride there.

After ten more minutes of driving they finally came to the place. Kagome was a little in shock that Sesshomaru would eat or even be seen in a place like this. It looked exactly like you would assume a truck stop to look. They made their way to the door and were greeted by the smell of day old coffee and truck drivers. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down at a both near the far right corner of the place and ordered their lunch. They talked a little while waiting on their food about things from their past and how it had made them better people. When finally their food had arrived Kagome felt she had a better understanding of Sesshomaru and why he was the way he was. They sat in companionable silence and ate their lunch. After finishing off his coffee Sesshomaru stood and held a hand out to Kagome. He snatched up the bill and headed off to the front counter to pay. After everything was taken care of they walked back to his car.

"Where do you live?" Sesshomaru asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Where do you live? So I can take you home. You have no other classes today, right?"

"Oh," Kagome blushed. She had taken Sesshomaru's question the complete wrong way and now felt a little embarrassed about it. "I live just a few blocks from campus."

Sesshomaru drove back to the college campus and followed her directions to her apartment. He had caught the small blush on her face when she answered his question. 'Apparently I am not the only one with their mind in the gutter.'

Five minutes and three blocks later Kagome instructed Sesshomaru to turn left and park on the right. She glanced at Sesshomaru and quickly said her thanks and made her way out of the car.

"Kagome"

She glanced back and saw he was calling her name.

"Yes?" She responded nervously.

"Would you mind if I came inside and discussed a few things with you?"

Kagome gulped, she had to say yes, she couldn't be rude to Sesshomaru and just turn him away for no apparent reason.

Kagome swallowed nervously. 'I don't see what it would hurt.' Of course Sesshomaru, you can come in."

Kagome walked up the stairs to her apartment and waited for Sesshomaru to catch up with her. She had turned around to make sure he was still behind her and came face to face with a muscular chest.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I didn't notice you there." Kagome blushed at their close proximity and shakily turned around to unlock her door. Once inside she laid her keys and pocketbook down and turned to Sesshomaru again.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"That will not be necessary. Please, join me on the couch, we have much to discuss." Sesshomaru motioned to the couch and made his way to it. Kagome joined him shortly.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and made sure he had her attention. "Kagome, I…."


	8. Chapter 8

"Kagome, I…"

ring ring

"Excuse me Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she picked up the phone.

"Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking." There was a long pause and finally, "Yes that will be fine mother, see you then." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. That was her mother informing her that she needed to get to the shrine immediately. She looked to Sesshomaru and sighed again. Whatever he was going to tell her would just have to wait.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I must get to the shrine, my mother said she had something important to tell me but couldn't tell me over the phone. Can we pick this up later?"

"Of course Kagome," Sesshomaru said with no emotion, "Do you need a ride?"

"No, but thank you, I can get there on my own. I guess I will see you in class tomorrow."

"Yes, see you then." Sesshomaru stood up and made to hug her but changed his mind. He straitened his shirt and headed for the door.

Kagome saw him off and made her way to her car. She put the car in drive and drove to her family's shrine. She kept thinking about what her mother had said. She didn't know if it was good or bad. There were not too many times when her mother deemed it necessary that she be with her immediately. She hoped it wasn't anything bad; she just didn't need that right now. As she drove down the familiar roads warmth flooded her. She hadn't been home in a while. She had been so busy with school that she felt like she had neglected her duties as a daughter and a sister. Well, whatever was going on with her mom, she would be there, standing by her in anything. It was only fair; her mother had stood by her and supported everything she ever did.

Kagome pulled over to the side of the road and parked. She started up the ever-going stairs and walked to the front door. Just as she was about to knock on the door it opened, her mother being the one to open it.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so glad you're home!"

Kagome was then enveloped with a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Me too mama" Kagome replied.

She followed her mother to the couch in their living room after she had shut the door. She sat down and waited to hear what her mother had to say.

"Kagome, I have some very good news." Kagome's mother took a moment to think about how she wanted to word this to her daughter.

"Well what is it Mom, you've got me on pins and needles here!" Kagome halfway shouted.

"Well, do you remember Hiroshi Matsu?"

Kagome nodded her head in the positive. She remembered him. Hiroshi had been there for her mother when she couldn't. He had helped her mother grieve her husband and had supported her whenever he could. The man had almost been a blessing and Kagome was very thankful to him. 'What does he have to do with Mama though?'

"Kagome, there is no easy way to say this and I do hope you understand. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. We plan to be married in the next three months. I wanted to tell you now because I wanted to make sure I had your approval before we start any arrangements." Mama Higurashi waited on baited breath. She loved Hiroshi but if her daughter had any qualms about him or their marriage then she could just settle on a friendship.

Kagome stared at her mother with tears in her eyes. She was so happy. How could her mother think that she wouldn't approve of her getting married?

"Oh of course I approve mother! You didn't have to ask me, I would have been happy as long as you were happy."

Both Higurashi women were in tears now and held each other slowly rocking back and forth. Kagome broke away from her mother and smiled. 'At least one Higurashi is getting married.' Kagome laughed to herself, 'who would want to marry me anyway!'

After two hours of talking about wedding dresses and catering, Kagome decided she needed to get home. She had class first thing in the morning and she needed to get some sleep. She promised her mother that she would help her with anything she needed and they both decided to go looking for dresses the next day. Kagome could tell her mother was ecstatic about the upcoming wedding and she was glad. Her mother needed and man in her life and she thought Hiroshi would be that man for her.

"See you tomorrow Mama!" Kagome waved excitedly from her car window as she drove off. Her mother waved goodbye in the same manner and made her way back into her house.

Kagome drove to her apartment and quietly made her way up the stairs. She unlocked her door and walked in. 'It smells like Sesshomaru in here.' Kagome thought to herself. 'He was only here for a few minutes and her apartment already had his smell.' Kagome sighed to herself that time and flopped on to her bed. 'Maybe he just smells that good that it lingers on anything he touches?' With that last thought Kagome fell into a deep sleep dreaming about her mothers upcoming wedding. She couldn't wait.

The next day found Kagome sitting in her history class listening to Sesshomaru drone on and on about legends about the Sengoku period. She hadn't been paying too much attention to him because she felt like he was just saying everything she already knew. She knew about the hanyou pinned to a tree, she knew about the demon exterminator village and the family of monks cursed with some type of vortex on their hands.

"The demon Lord Inutaisho also had two sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Little is known about the father besides being killed in a fight with a demon killer named Takemaru. It is rumored to believe that he held three powerful swords that could conquer the three worlds, heaven, earth and hell. After his death he was believed to have given a sword to each son. The whereabouts of his third sword are unknown."

With his last statement Kagome perked up. She knew what had happened to the third sword. She also noticed how Sesshomaru left out choice parts about how both he and Inuyasha had tried to kill each other on many occasions. She thought it would be fun to remind of it and decided to ask a question. She raised her hand and waited for Sesshomaru to call on her.

"Yes Ms Higurashi, you have a question?" Sesshomaru cringed on the inside; he knew she was going to ask him why he left out parts of the legend. He had hoped she wasn't paying attention, no such luck though.

"Mr. Tanigaya, isn't it true that the two demon brothers hated each other and tried to kill each other any chance they had?" Kagome smirked when she saw something flash in Sesshomaru's eyes. She had hit a weak spot in him and she knew it.

"Yes I believe that is true, but I do not see how that is relevant to what we are discussing."

Kagome's temper flared, he was trying to embarrass her. 'Two can play that game then!'

"Isn't it also true that the older of the two brothers was an arrogant egotistical bastard stuck on himself!" Kagome triumphantly smiled at her statement when she saw the look on his face. Her classmates just looked at her like she had grown two heads and the realization of what she had just said hit her full force. Her face turned bright red and she quickly sat down.

"That may be true however the legends do not mention it. I would also ask you to refrain from any more outbursts in my class unless you would rather leave."

"Yes Mr. Tanigaya, sorry." Kagome tried to creep into herself even when she knew she couldn't. She tried to make herself as small as possible while she continued to listen to Sesshomaru teach.

"Finally we come to the legend of the unknown Miko." Sesshomaru made eye contact with Kagome to make sure she was listening. "Legend has it that she was the one to pull the hanyou pinned to a tree for fifty years. This same miko was also believed to have had been born with the completed Shikon Jewel in her body. While during a fight within her first few days with the hanyou Inuyasha, the jewel was ripped from her body and later shattered into pieces. Lastly the legend goes on to state that the miko and hanyou, along with other friends, traveled the countryside to piece back together the jewel. While on this quest a great evil tried to overcome them but was finally defeated with the full jewel. After an epic battle with the evil the unknown miko was never seen again. The hanyou and people she traveled with seemed to fall out of existence."

Kagome gasped. He was talking about her and he knew it. She wanted to correct him, but knew she couldn't, he was the teacher after all. Both knew exactly what had gone on during those times but both knew without any evidence to support them their ideas would just drift away.

"I would like you all to pick a legend and write a ten page essay on the subject. You have three weeks to complete this assignment; also it is a solo paper, no working together with your friends. You are all dismissed."

Kagome gathered her things along with her classmates and started for the door. She paused as she got to it and turned around. Making sure everyone had left she looked to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I just thought you might want to know, the important news from my mom yesterday was her engagement to a long time family friend. They haven't set an exact date yet but plan for it to be sometime in May, would you like to attend?" Kagome waited for Sesshomaru's answer and watched as she saw him think it over.

'Yes, that would be the perfect opportunity.' Sesshomaru thought to himself some more and almost forgot to answer her.

"Yes, I would be honored to be included."

Kagome smiled that brilliant smile again and waved bye to Sesshomaru. She had to get home and get to her mothers so they could look at dresses. She drove home to deposit her books then headed to her mothers. When she was there she picked her mother up and they headed toward one of the many bridal boutiques on their list.

Sesshomaru had decided to do some shopping of his own. After all his classes he drove to one of the strip malls in Kobe. He knew exactly what he was looking for but he didn't know where to find it. In his minds eye he knew it would be perfect, it would accentuate her and she would compliment it. With the picture in his head he walked into one store and glanced about.

"Can I help you sir?" A young woman called from behind a display.

"Yes I am looking for something special."

Kagome and her mother had flown through three boutiques and were at the last one. If they didn't have any luck here then they would just try again later in a neighboring city. She pulled into the parking lot and they walked to the door. Kagome held the door open for her mother and she followed in behind.

After a few minutes of glancing around both women had armloads of dresses to try on. Both went into adjacent changing rooms and put on a dress. Many tries later, both women stepped out and gasped at the image before them. Kagome wore a blue silk dress that went to the floor. The color of the dress went from a light sky blue at the top to a deep royal blue at the bottom. Kagome's mother wore almost the same design dress however it was a different color, white. She didn't see a need in going over the top with the dress since this was her second marriage. The dresses fit both perfectly and the decision was made almost instantly.

"That's the dress." Both said simultaneously then giggled. They both went back into the changing rooms and put back on their regular clothes. Kagome's mother took both dresses and went to the front to pay for them. Along the way Kagome and her mother both picked out shoes to match their dresses.

"That will be six hundred fifty two dollars and sixty five cent." The woman at the cash register told them after ringing up the two gowns and two pair of shoes. Kagome's mother whipped out her credit card and began to pay.

"Mom, I can get my dress, please, let me pay." Kagome exclaimed to her mother.

"Nonsense Kagome, Hiroshi gave me this credit card specifically for this purpose. You needn't worry about anything." Mama Higurashi laughed quietly at her daughters gaping face. 'Apparently Kagome doesn't know how well off Hiroshi is, maybe I should tell her later so she doesn't worry.'

After making their purchases Kagome drove her mother home. With a kiss she said goodbye to her and headed back to her own apartment. She gathered up the dress and shoes and walked into her home. Carefully hanging up the garment bag Kagome deposited the shoes next to it. It had been a long afternoon shopping with her mother and her feet were really feeling it. After resting a while on the couch she got up and decided to take a hot bath. After running the water for her bath she undressed and slipped inside. She sighed at the feeling of the relaxing water and let her thoughts drift to the past. She thought about how happy Kikyo must have been after Inuyasha announced his wish to become human and marry her. She thought of all the little children Sango and Miroku must have had running around playing with Kirara and Shippou. Kagome sighed happily, grateful that all her friends had had a normal and happy life without her. 'I wonder what ever happened to Rin, Sesshomaru really didn't mention her.'

Kagome got her washrag and poured soap onto it. She gently started to wash her body starting with her neck and shoulders. She slowly dragged the rag down her chest in between her breasts. She could see the steam rising off her body from the hot water. She moaned a little as the rough rag grazed her nipples. She rubbed a little harder and produced a louder moan for her efforts. Kagome rubbed the rag further down to her stomach and lathered the soap there making sure to clean herself. She skipped the apex of her thighs and continued down her legs. She finished off with her toes, making sure to get each appendage clean. Finally, she brought the rag back to her thighs and slowly lathered the soap there to get her clean. She playfully rubbed around her core and jumped slightly from the sensation, a gasp escaping her lips. Kagome quickly discarded the rag opting for her own fingers. She slowly started to rub small circles around her lips, venturing further upwards towards her clit. When she finally hit her destination she moaned loudly and applied more pressure. She felt as though she needed a little more and tweaked one of her nipples, she then moved her free hand down to join the already occupied one to insert her finger between her lips inside her core. The sensations were starting to get to her and she suddenly became extremely hot. The hotter Kagome got the more furiously she rubbed herself and pumped her fingers. She could feel a tension building and spread her legs a little wider to get better access. The coil in her stomach tightened and tightened, making her move faster. Kagome pumped two fingers into her dripping core and felt a wash of heat come over her. The electric tingles ran from her stomach all the way down to where her fingers were connected to her body. Kagome gasped and moaned loudly as her orgasm washed over her in waves. The coil in her stomach had burst and was now dripping from her. Kagome felt exhausted and thought she should better get out of the tub before drifting off to sleep. She slowly got up and toweled herself off and walked into her room. The cool night air hit her damp skin and made her shiver. Quickly she changed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. After brushing her still wet hair with a brush she lie down and fell to sleep.

Sesshomaru had just arrived home and deposited his purchase onto the dinning room table. He couldn't wait to give it to her. He thought he might burst before he would be able to give his gift to her. Smiling to himself Sesshomaru changed into his lounging clothes and made something to eat. No need to ponder on the future, only the present.


	9. Chapter 9

May tenth, the day her mother was to be wed. The months seemed as though they had flown by to the two Higurashi's. Both had been up to their noses in either wedding guest lists or homework. It didn't matter to Kagome though, her mother was happy. Kagome sighed. 'I hope I can be happy like that some day.'

HONK HONK

Kagome was abruptly brought out of her musings by a car horn.

"Move it you asshole!" shouted the driver behind her.

"Shut your trap you bum!" Kagome shouted back just as angry. Deciding to not let the situation escalate further she stepped on the gas.

Two left turns and one right turn later Kagome pulled up to her apartment. She had had a long day and hoped that everything would go smoothly tonight. Her mother had opted for an evening wedding since this was her second time around. Kagome had thought the idea strange at first but went along with her mother. She locked her car and headed up the stairs. 'Okay, I've only got an hour to get a shower.'

Kagome unlocked her apartment door and made her way inside. She stopped at her telephone and saw that she had two new messages. She pressed the button and waited.

"Friday, two pm"

"Hey Kagome it's me Mom. I just wanted to make sure you had gotten home safe. Please be sure to remember not to get dressed before you leave. We can both get dressed right before the ceremony. Love you darling!"

BEEP

"Friday, four pm"

"Kagome," she gasped as she recognized the voice to be that of Sesshomaru's. "I would just like to make sure that tonight is your mother's wedding. I will see you there."

BEEP

"No new messages."

Kagome sighed. 'I really don't have time to call Sesshomaru. Maybe I can catch him with my cell on the way there.' With her mind made up Kagome headed off to her room to disrobe and jump in the shower.

Across town Sesshomaru was also getting himself ready for the wedding. He had known that today was the right day but was just hoping to catch Kagome and be able to talk to her. Since the announcement of her mother's engagement she had not had much time to talk with him. Both were bogged down with paperwork and seemed to only pass each other by in class.

"Tonight is the night." Sesshomaru said to himself.

He carefully picked up a box from his bedside table and opened it once more to check the contents of it. 'Good, still there.' He sighed. Never before in his life had he been so worried.

'This little miko has wormed her way underneath my skin. I couldn't be happier.'

Sesshomaru made some finishing touches to his suit and carefully placed the box in his pocket. He had high hopes for tonight and he knew his Kagome would not disappoint him. He smiled to himself as he thought about her.

Kagome had showered in record time. She had just put on an old pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and was getting ready to leave. Carefully taking her dress out of her closest and grabbing her shoes, Kagome made way to leave. She only had fifteen minutes to get there and it was a thirty-minute drive. She double-checked that she had everything and made a mad dash for her car. Once settled she started the long drive to her families shrine where the ceremony would be held.

Familiar roads once again assaulted her memory. She had been driving in the city for about ten minutes when she started seeing the buildings thin out into nice, quaint little homes. 'Sometimes I wish I still lived out here.' Kagome sighed to herself. She began thinking of Sesshomaru then. 'He's changed so much. I would have never guessed Sesshomaru would have even been interested in me, a human. I guess time can change a heart.' She knew this was true even after she thought it. She thought about Inu Yasha then and how much she had loved him. She knew it wasn't a childhood crush but a soul shaking love. She had loved him so much that she knew she needed to let him go. Kagome could have never gotten over the guilt if he had gone to her unwillingly when she knew he still loved Kikyo.

Kagome didn't hate the woman though she only envied her. All her life Kagome had only wanted one thing, to be loved by the one she loved. She knew she couldn't have that with Inu Yasha so she let him be. There was no need to make him choose. She knew that if he had to choose between them then he really wasn't in love with her to begin with. A tear escaped her eyes as she thought of her best friend. 'I wish Inu Yasha were here.' With that last thought Kagome parked beside the shrine. Taking a deep breath she got out of her car and headed up the stairs with clothing in tow.

Her mother greeted her once she had gotten in the house. On her way up she noticed that in front of the Goshinboku had been set a couple of chairs. 'How fitting.' Kagome thought to herself. She put on a brilliant smile and hugged her mother fiercely. Both were trying to overcome the tears that were welling in their eyes. They both knew that the ceremony had not even started yet and they needed to hold themselves together.

"Well, I guess we should start getting dressed, the guests will be arriving in an hour."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yea, we still have hair and make-up to do too."

Both women walked up the stairs and to the older Higurashi's room.

Sesshomaru checked himself in his mirror again and sighed. 'Get a hold of yourself!' He silently chastised himself. All day he had been nervous. Never in his life had he been remotely nervous and all it took to make him nervous now was a scrawny little girl. 'No, she isn't scrawny or little.' Sesshomaru thought to himself again of the last battle they had endured. He thought of how small she seemed compared to the evil she faced. He had watched as his half-brother was almost beat down and how the demon slayer and monk had comforted each other in what seemed to be their last moments. He remembered all to well how she had called Naraku out with an arrow strung taunt. Sesshomaru had only looked because he felt frozen to the spot when she glanced over at him. He too had obtained some wounds from lesser demons but nothing worth serious attention. The look of sympathy and compassion in her eyes had made him stand still. So, standing there frozen to the spot, he watched as the little miko from the future let lose her purifying arrow and hit her target, Naraku's chest.

He watched with mouth agape while the evil half demon has purified from the inside out, leaving only the shikon shards he carried in his chest. He made to move only to be stopped again as he saw her reach down to the slimly gunk that had been Naraku to retrieve the remaining shards, purifying them only by touch. 'She has so much power and doesn't even realize it.' He had thought to himself. After he had watched her fuse together the remaining shards to form the full Shikon Jewel he left. There was no longer a need for him there, his only mission had been to destroy the evil, but she had done it. She now attended to his brother, the monk and the demon slayer. 'No, I have no right to be here, not after all I've done.' With that last thought he made his leave, back to Rin, back to the daughter he loved.

Sesshomaru snapped himself out of his reverie and noticed that he needed to be leaving. He patted his pants pocket and grabbed his keys then walked out his door to his car.

Three crying spells and two boxes of tissues later Kagome and her mother were finally ready. It had taken them so long to get ready because one would be fully dressed with make-up and the other would start crying, causing the other to cry along with them. Kagome didn't think her body had any more water to cry. She double checked herself in the mirror and looked to her mother.

"Thank you Kagome, for everything." Kagome's mother said with tear filled eyes.

"You're welcome Mom, but no more crying. If you cry any more then I'll have to re-do your make-up and we don't have time."

Kagome's nerves were getting to her. She was nervous and happy all at the same time. The combination almost made her sick. Her mother sighed.

"I know Kagome. I think it's time to go downstairs, don't you?"

Kagome looked to the digital clock that read five fifty five. The wedding was to be held at six so she nodded her head in agreement. Hand in hand the two women walked down the stairs to be greeted by Souta and Akeno, who was Hiroshi's younger brother. Akeno took the arm of Kagome while Souta took his mothers arm. Together the four made their way to the front door and outside.

Kagome glanced around and noticed that for a small wedding plenty of people had attended. There were at least fifty chairs set up and all were full. The minister glanced back to Kagome and nodded. He then nodded to the violinist to begin playing. Upon hearing the first strings of the song Kagome felt like her stomach wanted to lurch, but instead squared her shoulders and was guided by Akeno. She leaned in to him a little and sniffed. 'I love the way a clean tuxedo smells.' And laughed at herself. Akeno looked down to her to make sure she was all right then smiled. The two slowly started to make their way down to where Hiroshi and the minister were already standing. Along the way Kagome spotted Sesshomaru's silver hair. She was so happy he had actually come.

Sesshomaru had a nagging feeling someone was staring at him so he turned to find the culprit. As soon as he had he knew he made a mistake. Kagome was breath taking and he almost didn't have the control to stay seated. Being the superior demon he was though he stilled himself and smiled at her. He felt his heart flutter when she smiled back. 'She still has that dazzling smile.' Sesshomaru winked at her when they had finally reached the front and laughed inwardly when she let lose a small giggle. He then stood, as did everyone else, when the song announcing the bride was played. He could see tears glistening in her eyes when she spotted her mother. Sesshomaru just smiled to himself again, running over his own words for later that day for her.

Kagome had promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore but couldn't hold them back when she saw her brother walking her mother down the aisle. She sniffled once or twice the smiled brilliantly at them both. Once her mother had reached the front the violinist stopped playing.

The minister looked to Souta and said, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Souta, also having unshed tears, almost quietly spoke. "My sister and I."

He then turned to his mother and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Souta then looked to Hiroshi and gave him his mother's hand. After patting both their hands lightly, Souta took his seat in the front row.

The minister then began to go on about love, marriage, and the roles of men and women in that marriage. Kagome couldn't seem to pay attention though, she kept zoning out. She finally chanced at glance at Sesshomaru and saw that he was boring his eyes into her. Kagome shuddered involuntarily. 'Does he really look at me like that?' She met his piercing golden eyes and smiled again. She turned her attention back to her mother and soon to be stepfather and smiled again. She was so happy.

"Then let no man put asunder, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Kagome's mother and Hiroshi then turned to each other and kissed. It was almost weird for Kagome, seeing her mom swapping spit with another man, almost, but not quite.

"I give you Mr. And Mrs. Hiroshi Matsu."

Clapping and cheering ensued. The violinist started to play again and the newly married couple made their exit with Kagome and Akeno behind them.

After the ceremony had taken place everyone was ushered over to a tent set up on the shrine grounds. The newlyweds were beginning to cut their cake and laughter was heard all around as Hiroshi smashed wedding cake in to his blushing brides face. She, likewise, did the same much to the amusement of the wedding party. Kagome had just posed for a picture with her brother for one of her mother's old friends when Sesshomaru tapped her on the shoulder.

"I was wondering if I could have a minute with you, in private?"

"Sure Sesshomaru" Kagome gently took his hand and walked back to the goshinboku. She sighed dreamily and looked up in to its branches. She thought she saw a flash of red but knew it was only her weary mind playing tricks on her. She sighed again and looked to Sesshomaru.

"What did you want to talk about Sess?"

'Hmm, I love it when she calls me that.' Sesshomaru then looked to Kagome's face and smiled.

"Kagome, I wanted to talk about us," he paused, gathering his thoughts, "I want to make you happy. Please, tell me how I can make you happy."

Kagome smiled at him.

"You have already made me happy. Just to be with you makes me happy. I wake up everyday knowing that there is someone waiting for me, and it makes me happier than I have even been in my whole life." Tears were starting to shimmer in her eyes.

"What if I could make you happier?" Sesshomaru waited with baited breath.

"I don't know how you could do that Sess. I'm already very happy knowing you're with me, and that's enough."

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand and reached his other hand in to his pocket. He took one more deep breath and leaned down to one knee. As soon as he had started moving Kagome knew what he was doing, and it made her heart race a hundred miles a minute. 'Oh my God, I can't believe, what is he doing?' She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when she heard him speak.

"Kagome, you have been the fire in my veins for so long, I don't think I could live without you. When you left and I had to wait five hundred years for you I thought I would die. Nothing would make this Sesshomaru happier than for you to be his wife. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Sesshomaru again waited on baited breath.

Tears did spring forth from Kagome's eyes this time. What he had said had truly touched her, deep within her soul. She knew then that this was the soul shaking love she had been waiting for and could no longer deny herself. She nodded furiously.

"Yes Sesshomaru, oh god yes."

Sesshomaru quickly placed the ring on her finger then jumped up and scooped her into his arms. He planted an earth-moving kiss on her lips, and for once in his life, he was truly happy.

AN: Sorry for such the long update period. I was kind of stuck so I had to just sit and think for a while..hehe. Thank you for the reviews. I think there will probably be one more chapter and then thats it for this story. If you guys have any requests maybe I can start that after I finish this fic. Hope you enjoy.


	10. Epilogue

Skin slapping together could be heard all through out the house. The two occupants in the room could care less though; they were only concerned with each other. Sesshomaru slammed in to his new bride and grunted. They had just been married that day and already he was beginning to wear out. His demon strength was the only thing keeping him standing. He and Kagome had been at each other all day and neither seemed to want to let up.

"Ahhhh…. God I love you so much Kagome." Sesshomaru hissed through his clenched teeth as his Kagome squeezed tighter around him. 'Yes, my Kagome, finally.'

"Ohh Sess, harder, please." Kagome screamed out.

Sesshomaru pumped harder in to her and she squealed. His male ego went soaring and made him want to fill her faster. He picked up his pace and grunted as she squeezed him again. The muscles around his cock started to quiver and he knew she was close. He held on to her hips tighter and thrust in to her.

"Cum for me Kagome" Sesshomaru rasped out.

Kagome was pushed over the edge by his commanding voice and was sent spiraling down the cliff. She felt her orgasm wash over her like hot waves of lava and visibly started shacking as the tendrils of pleasure curled around her toes. Sesshomaru was having much of the same feelings as Kagome clenched and unclenched around him. He pumped in to her once more and roared as he spilt his seed in her. Both gasping for air, they collapsed on the bed.

"I love you so much Sess." Kagome turned to him and kissed him full on the lips. Just the thought of what they had just done made her want to do it again, but her muscles protested the thought. She sighed as he returned the kiss gently and fell in to his arms.

"I love you too my Kagome."

Five Years Later 

"Mommy! I want to put that decoration on the tree." Exclaimed a four-year-old silver haired little boy.

"Okay okay, just be patient."

Kagome handed the crystal star ornament to her impatient four year old and watched as he happily hung it on the tree. He turned to her for inspection and jumped up happily as he saw his mother smile at him. Sesshomaru walked in on the scene and smiled. It had taken him over five hundred years, but he was finally happy. He had his family, the one thing that would make any man happy. He walked behind Kagome and nuzzled her neck, purring softly.

"Welcome home love." Kagome sighed in happiness as Sesshomaru kissed the side of her neck. He turned her around and planted a kiss on her lips, pulling her closer to him in the process.

"Eww Daddy!"

Sesshomaru turned to find his child making sick faces at them. He picked him up and laughed, swinging him around in the air.

"I think its time for little boys to go to sleep. Santa may not come if he finds you awake."

The little boy made a shocked face and squirmed out of his father's strong arms. He took off like lightning and ran to his room. Plopping down on his bed and throwing the covers over himself he screamed out.

"I'm asleep! I'm asleep"

Kagome and Sesshomaru laughed at their son's antics. Sighing, they turned out all the lights and went to their bedroom. Kagome's mood turned sour when she thought over what she had been thinking about all day.

"Sesshomaru, what will you do when I die?"

He looked to her, and thought over his answer.

"I will not allow that to happen, you will live as long as I live."

Kagome gasped in shock at his answer.

"How can that be, I'm only human and you're demon. Your lifespan is much greater than mine."

Sesshomaru then swept her in to his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. He kissed her hard and demanding.

"This Sesshomaru will never let you leave him again."

With that said he picked her up and carried her to their bed. He lay her down and kissed her again.

"I love you so much Sess." Kagome exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"And I you my Kagome."


End file.
